Love Or Hate ?
by imaboutthatlife
Summary: Sam Meets Mercedes at a recording studio ! And immediately feels a connection ! Will it Become more ? or will shane & and baby bash get in the way
1. Chapter 1

Hii Finally Updating this !

Summary: Mercedes 22 and Sam 23 met at a recording studio

Shane: Hey Mercy Baby ! liking that new song

Mercy: Well thank you But i think im missing something

Shane:Like what another artist'

mercy: Omg yes that sounds like the perfect idea But Who ! This is a love song

Shane Hmmmmm What about BabyFace ?

Mercy; Uhhh No i did a song with him and that did not go well !

Shane Umm well what about that Dude Sam evans That records right down the hall

Mercy Hmmm He is Cute Huh Well not cute Gorgeous

Shane In head( Ohh she thinks he is fine but wont go on one date with me im starting not to like this guy Getting mad) Okay ill see what i can do But you should go home and get to your sisters

Mercy: Kkay Night Shane Love yaa :))

shane Night love you too

Mercy At home Finally

Linda: Hey sis is that you

Mercy yeah its me

Linda Okay How did recording go today ?

Mercy It went really great i found out who is going to be on this song ?

Linda Who ?

Mercy: The gorgeous Man Sam Evans

Linda OMGOMGOMGOMG ! YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME !

Mercy Lmao No im not kidding im really serious !

Linda omg Girl if yall get together Jesus please help me

Mercy Who !? said anything about getting together its just song and besides i have a man(oops i shouldnt of said that )

Linda Ummm You do and who is this man and why havent i met him yet !

Mercy UmmUmmUmm because

Linda Dont uumm because me who is it

Mercy its...

So should i continue it And Please review ! And sorry for any Mistakes

Review as fast as you can and feel free to message me if you have any ideas !


	2. Chapter 2

Another Update ! :))

Mercy: Ughh do i really have to tell you who it is ?

Linda: Well No Duh !

Mercy Fine ! But promise not to tell anyone !

Linda yes i promise

Mercy Kay you know the actor on the game that show you watch every monday

Linda Umm yeah which one !

Mercy Pooch Hall

Linda (Mouth Open )

Mercy ...

Linda Omg Ur kidding

Mercy Nope

Linda For how long

Mercy 4 months

Linda 4 MONTHS AND IM JUST FINDING ABOUT THIS ! AND HOW DID YOU TWO GET TOGETHER

Mercy you know that major party Puck and Finn had 4 months ago with all the celebs

Linda Uhh Yeah

Mercy Well thats how we danced together than we started talking and from then we hit it off

Linda Why are you guys keeping it a secret

Mercy Well we wanted to see how far this would go with out the paps around and etc

Linda I get you But why is it still a secret

Mercy Because we both have been busy But you know how im suppose to be on Ellen show with him tommorrw /

Linda Yep

Mercy thats when we are going to make it public

Linda God Dang Im going have to go with you because i cant wait to see this Lmao

Mercy Ahah Shut up Im going to go text my Man 3 3

Linda (rolling eyes) Whatever Chinese food in the microwave

Mercy Kay See you later sis !

Linda kay bye

**In her bedroom texting Pooch **

**MJ; Hey Babe**

**Poochie; Hey beautiful whats up ?**

**MJ: Oh nun sis just found out about us she cant believe it **

**Poochie: Really ? I cant wait until tomorrow so the whole world will know **

**MJ Aww Same here and yes really you should come over i miss you**

**Poochie I miss you too And what time ?**

**MJ: 6:30**

**Poochie : Kay see you in 15 **

****Doorbell Rings

Mercy COMING !

Opens door Hey babe :*

Pooch Hey you :*

Mercy Lets go watch some movies ?

Pooch Yeaa Sure

Mercy How was your day

Pooch Eventful Lots of filming yours

Mercy Great found out who is going to be on this new single

Pooch Ooooo ! Who

Mercy Sam Evans :))

Pooch Sam ! Evans ! The one who just released the new song Human Nature

Mercy Yeap

Pooch oh

Mercy Oh ! i thought you would be happy for me ? :/

Pooch No baby not like that and i am I just dont want to loose you

Mercy Aww Babe you want loose me i promise :*****

Pooch Pinky Promise

Mercy Lol yes

Pooch kay i believe you so Movie time

Mercy yeah you spending the night ?

Pooch Heck Yes

Mercy Lol Kaay ( snuggles next to him and begins watching movie )

Thats it for today Next one is whenever review and tell me what you think and any ideas for next ch Also next chapter Sam and mercy will meet Yay


	3. Chapter 3

Morning time Mercedes room

Pooch (yawns) Morning Babe

Mercy Morning Ugh time to get ready

Pooch I know ! Cant wait Ellen here we come

Mercys Yeah Im going to jump in the shower you use the one down the hall Kay :**

Pooch Kay Babe

45mins Later

Pooch Baby! You ready ?

Mercy Yes Im coming

Pooch You look Sexy as always ;)

Mercy I know right Lol Just kidding you dont look to bad yourself

Pooch Aha Lets go before we are late

Mercy Mhhmm

At the ellen Studio

Mercy Im nervous

Pooch Aww Babe dont be

Mercy Im trying

**Pooch and Mercedes on in 15sec**

Mercy Lets go and get this over with takes Poochs hand

Pooch Everything willl be find I promise :***

Mercy I hope ( doors Open walks out while holding poochs hand )

**Audience **

**OmgOmgomgomg**

**Are they together ! **

**Aww they are so cute together **

**Starts Clapping Wooohoooo !**

Ellen Did i miss something or ? Are you guys together ?

Mercy & Pooch yes we are :)

Ellen When did this happen and why am i just finding out about this

Mercy About four months Ago and we kept it a secret until now

Ellen Why ?

Pooch Because we wanted to see where this went before the paps got to it

Ellen Aww thats Sweet

Mercy & Pooch We know :))

Ellen Well Anyway Congrats you too and i wish you guys the best

Mercy & Pooch Thank you

Ellen So Mercy J How is that new song coming along for your new album ?

Mercy Its going along great found out who is going to be on the song with me :))

Ellen Who ?

Mercy Your going to have to wait and find out

ellen Aww really

Mercy Lol Yes But you will be glad you did

Ellen Okay So Pooch How is the game

Pooch Its great getting some new cast mates soon so im exicited

Ellen Thats good

Pooch Yeap

Ellen So Audience do you have any questions for Mercy and Pooch

**Audience Mem. Mercy J Are you excited to be starting tour in 7days**

**Pooch In head Hold up She didnt tell me nun about starting tour soon im going to talk to her and hope evans aint going  
**Mercy Omg Yes I cant wait to show you guys the new things ive been working on

**Audience Pooch Are you exicted about going to paris to flim for the game in 4days ?**

******Mercy In head wait what ? paris Aha Okay i see how it is ?**

****Pooch yes im very exicted to see what we are going to be doing there !

Ellen Well thats All we have to day Thank you Mercy J and Pooch for joining with us see you next time on Ellen

10mins Later in the car going to drop of mercy at the studio

Pooch So your touring and im just now finding out about it ?

Mercy Hold up dont put this on me i just found out your going to paris !

Pooch And im going to paris for a few days and your going touring for who knows how long

Mercy Really Pooch im only going to promote my album and new fragrance And ill only be gone for 2 weeks Sheesh

Pooch Whatever just drop it

Mercy Really your going to shut me out just because i forgot to tell you about this ? whats the real problem ?

Pooch is that evans Boy going with you !

Mercy You really think i would cheat on you !

Pooch Yeah Especially with the evans boy !

Mercy Im not arguing over this Bye !

Pooch mercy baby wait ...

**Mercy slams door ! **

**In the studio **

****Kurt( mercys gay bestfriend)

Kurt Girl Why didnt you tell me your dating Thee Pooch Hall !

Mercy Do we have to talk about this now

Kurt Uh oh what happen

Mercy I dont wanna talk about it i have to go meet sam evans Ill promise ill tell you later

Kurt Kay Whatever Also Shane said sam should already be in the studio waiting for you

In The studio

Sam: Hey

Mercy J Hey sam

Sam I heard that you want to do a song with me ?

mercy J Yess Would you like too ?

Sam Yes ive been dying to be on one of your songs

Mercy Aww thank you

Sam Your Welcome

Mercy Hey sam Would like to go on tour with me to promote my album and the new song

Sam Sure thats sounds fun yeah

Mercy Well here is your part of the song and record it and send it to me and also here is my number

Sam Kay and thank you

Mercy your welcome See you later ( Hugs him and feels a spark )

Sam ( hugs back and feels the spark )

Mercy & Sam Uhh Um yeah Kay Bye

At home

Linda Hey sis

Mercy hey

Linda Uh oh what happen between you and pooch

Mercy We got into it about my tour and sam evans

Linda What about sam evans

Mercy he thinks im going to cheat on him with sam when we are on tour

Linda Wow !

Mercy I know right sams gorgeous But Im with pooch Not sam

Linda Awww Sis you should just talk to him

Mercy I will Im going to tell him to come over

Linda kay well im going to my boyfriends house Bye

Mercy Bye

**Mercy calls pooch**

**Pooch Hello **

**Mercy We need to talk Come over Please**

**Pooch Kay See you in 10**

**Mercy Kay**

Doorbell rings

Mercy Hi

Pooch Hi so what do we need to talk about

Mercy You thinking i would cheat on you with sam ! why !

Pooch Because sam is bad news

Mercy how is he bad news

Pooch He just is okay

Mercy Whatever But babe i just want you to know i would never cheat on you epecially with sam evans

Pooch Okay promise ?

Mercy Yes i promise come here

**Mercy and Pooch Start making out Than out of the blue mercys phone rings with a text message**

****Pooch Who is that

Mercy Sam

Pooch Oh what does he want

Mercy Me to met him at dinner and discuss the song

Pooch Oh

Mercy Yeap

**Mercy Replys back Yeah Sure send me your address**

****Mercy Yeah well Babe sorry to cut this short but you should go i have to get ready ill promise ill call you later

Pooch Kay Baby Dont forgot

mercy i wont Bye

Next Chapter Dinner At Sams Place what do you think is going to happen Mwhahahaa !

Will sam make a pass at Mercy even though he knows she is with pooch Hall

Review and until Next time

P.s Sorry for any mistakes !


	4. Chapter 4

Mercy This is a nice house (rings doorbell)

Sam (opens door) hey come in

Mercy hey

Sam You Look fablous ( Looking at her up and down black high wasted shorts, blue off the shoulder shirt with designs and black stilettos )

Mercy Thank you

Sam Follow me to the kitchen so we can eat, sit and talk

Mercy Kay So what do you think about the song ?

Sam Its Great i love it

mercy Thank you do you wanna pratice i bought the music

Sam Sure

_[Mercy]_  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh

_[Sam]_  
I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand

_[Mercy]_  
But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

_[Chorus:]_  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

_[Sam]_  
I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real

_[Mercy]_  
But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care

_[Both:]_  
So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

_[Chorus]_

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air

_[Chorus]_

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air

Mercy Well Dang Sam i didnt think you had it in you

Sam Well MJ their is alot you dont know about me

Mercy Like ?

Sam That me and you should go out on a date because i like you alot

Mercy Thanks for the invite but you know i have a boyfriend

Sam yeah I know but you can do better with me ( getting close to her )

Mercy Like i said sam No And back up

Sam Why i know your attracted to me

Mercy Yes i am but really im not trying to lead you on

Sam Whatever MJ but just remember one of these days your going to be begging for Sam Evans (Kisses her on the mouth than goes back to eating )

Mercy (sits their shock )

Sam Anyway When does touring start

Mercy Ill have my assistant send you the details

Sam Okay

Mercy So what know we had dinner went over the song

Sam You kissing me and such

Mercy On that note im leaving Bye Sam

Sam Bye Mercy Remember what i said !

**mercys Back home and decides to text pooch to come over **

**30mins later doorbell rings **

****Mercy Hey Baby :*

Pooch Hey :* Hold up thats what you wore to your dinner with Evans

Mercy Umm yeah Why ?

Pooch Nothing But you Look Fine

Mercy I know Come on lets go to my room and cuddle

Pooch Kay

Mercy Baby you leave in a few days :(

Pooch Aww Baby dont be sad these fews day and 2 weeks will be over in no time

Mercy I hope so

Pooch How did pratice go with evans ?

Mercy *sighs* it went great

Pooch thats good cant wait to hear it

Mercy Aww Hey Babe you know how you said Sam Likes me ?

Pooch Yeah ? Why ?

Mercy Because he does

Pooch Oh wow

Mercy Yeaap

Pooch Hey its getting late lets go to bed we have a big day tomorrow

Next Chapeter Is Mercy At the stuido with shane getting ready for the tour

Also I would like to say thank for the Views And dont be scared to Review Please do it will mean alot Another thing is none of the songs i use are mine i just really like them Until Next time see ya


	5. Chapter 5

Heyyy Im back Sorry it took me awhile to update i just didnt know how i wanted this chapter to go :)

* * *

**Nexty day Mercy at the studio with shane getting ready for the tour**

Shane: Hey MercyJ

Mercy: Hey shane

Shane: So i heard about you and pooch

Mercy: Yeah About 4months

Shane: Thats why you wouldnt go out with me

Mercy: Umm no the reason i wouldnt go out with is your my manger Duh So anyway can we record this track

Shane: yeahh Sure go ahead

Recording Booth:

Mercy:

**Somebody said everyday was gon' be sunny skies  
Only Marvin Gaye and lingerie, I guess somebody lied  
Started discussing it to fighting then don't touch me please  
Then it's let's stop the madness, just come lay with me  
Truth be told, I'm waving my flag before it goes bad**

**Cause we made it this far on for better or worse**  
**I want to feel it even if it hurts**  
**If I gotta cry to get to the other side**  
**Let's go cause we gon' survive**

**We stay on the frontlines, yeah but we're still here after the bomb drops**  
**We go so hard, we lose control**  
**The fire starts, then we explode**  
**When the smoke clears, we dry our tears**  
**Only if love and war**

**Sometimes you're my general**  
**You gotta let go of this place**  
**Sometimes you're my enemy**  
**And I'm throwing grenades**  
**We'll just be chillin' and laughing**  
**And im laying on your chest**  
**Dont know what happen, cause things just went left**  
**But here we go back down that road**  
**That's just the way that it goes**

**Cause we made it this far on for better or worse**  
**I want to feel it even if it hurts**  
**If I gotta cry to get to the other side**  
**As long as you're there i'll survive**

**We stay on the frontlines, yeah but we're still here after the bomb drops**  
**We go so hard, we lose control**  
**The fire starts, then we explode**  
**When the smoke clears, we dry our tears**  
**Only if love and war**

**As long as we walk out that door every fight and when its over**  
**You know im going home**  
**Right back where I belong**  
**I take it up inside me**

**And We stay on the frontlines, yeah but we're still here after the bomb drops**  
**We go so hard, we lose control**  
**The fire starts, then we explode**  
**When the smoke clears, we dry our tears**  
**Only if love and war Only if love and war**

((Tamar Braxton Love and war))

Shane: Aye that was good

Mercy: I know I love how i wrote this song Haha cant wait to perform it

Shane: I bet so You ready for the tour

Mercy: Heck Yes Even though its only to promote my new album

Shane: Okay well here is the plan for the tour

You leave next week on Friday Than your first concert is the next day On Sat And after that you have two more weeks and each day you will be in a new city So look forward for some traveling

Mercy: Lol Kay But it sounds fun im excited

Shane: I know you are

Mercy: Oh hey Shane dont forgot to inform sam

Shane: Dont need to already did He has all the details

Mercy: Okay Well see you in two weeks

Shane: See ya

* * *

**(5 days later) Wednesday Pooch is leaving**

Pooch: Baby Dont cry Ill be back before you know it

Mercy: I know but i wont see you because ill be on tour

Pooch: Aww i know Just dont cry everything is going to be fine

Mercy: i Know well you better get going or your going to miss your flight

Pooch: Okay Baby Two weeks are not along time Okay Bye Baby And Kisses her

Mercy: Bye

Kurt: Aww Diva its okay

Mercy: I know kurt im just going to miss him thats all

Kurt: I know well How about we going to that new club opening Baby bash having

Mercy: Sure i havent talked to him in so long

**4 hours later**

Kurt: MERCY HURRY UP!

Mercy: Hey Im coming im coming ! It takes time to get in this mini dress

Kurt: Yeah Because it really is Mini

Mercy: Kurt Shut up

Kurt: Wait dont you have a boyfriend

Mercy: And ! Can i not go to a club looking cute

Kurt: I dont Know Mercy This Is Sexy Not cute

Mercy: And your point is

Kurt: Whatever nevermind drop it you ready

Mercy: Yes

**At the Club Bash at their Booth in v.i.p**

Kurt: You are forever in V.i.p

Mercy: Lol I know But you cant talk either designer

Kurt: Truee

Baby bash: MERCYYYYYYY! You made it !

Mercy: Of course i wouldn't miss it for the world

Baby bash: Well im glad you made it we are going to have to catch up soon

Mercy: Sure just tell me when

Baby bash: I will *winks*

Kurt: HOld up what was that about

Mercy: Nothing Me and Him always talk to each other like that

Kurt: Mercy I known you since we were 5 so their is something you are not telling me

Mercy: ...

Kurt: Bathroom Now !

**In the bathroom**

Kurt: Spill it

Mercy: Fine Me and baby bash were kinda in a relationship but i say it was just friends with benifits

Kurt: So your telling me that you and Baby face was sleeping together

Mercy: Yeahh

Kurt: How long

Mercy: A year

Kurt gasp When did this stop

Mercy: A week before i got with Pooch

Kurt: Dangggggggg Mercyyyy ! You work fast

Mercy: yeah i know

Kurt: What else are you not telling me

Mercy: Sam Evans Likes me and kissed me at his house a week ago

Kurt: dang girl

Mercy: i know ughhhhhh

Kurt: Well we will talk about this later

Mercy: Kay Lets go Partyyyyyyyy !

**The Day Mercy Tour starts on her private plan with Evans and everybody else took different plans**

Sam: You excited

Mercy: Heck Yessss !

Sam: Aha

Mercy: hey Evans can i ask you a question

Sam: Sure go ahead

Mercy: Why dont you have a girlfriend ?

Sam: Because im waiting for the right girl and She is taken at the moment

Mercy: Who ?

Sam: You Leans in and kisses her

Mercy: backs up As Much as i want to I cant But if i didnt have a boyfriend i would be all on you

Sam: Really ?

Mercy: Lol Yeah i know surprising

Sam: Very

Mercy: Yeah

Sam: All im saying is what ever happens in Vegas stays in vegas

Mercy: Starts to laugh really hard Lol Kay Shake on it

Sam: Shake on it !

**In vegas**

Mercy: Im ready to go to bed and get ready for tomorrw See you guys in the morning

Everybody: Night Cedes

**Next day Sam and Mercy getting ready to perform**

Mercy: Im nervous they have no idea who is in this song Also its the first performence

Sam: Dont Be Everything will be find

Mercy: if you say so

**Announcer: Mercy to the stage**

**On the stage**

Mercy: hello everybody How are you guys doing! Good i hope well I hope you enjoy this duet im about to sing with a great Performer So Here goes nothing Come on Out Sam Evans**  
**

**Crowd Goes wild**

**They sing No air**

**And the crowd Start screaming Because Mercy Kissed sam on the check**

**In L.a**

E news reporter: Ohhhhhhh Leaked Photo Mercy and Sam Perform their new Song No air and After Mercy Kisses sam on the Check Aww they would be a cute couple: Shows picture of them to

Pooch: She kissed him on check ! What!

**Back in Las Vegas**

Mercy: omg that show was great cant wait to do it in the next city

Sam: Me too

Mercy: hey you ready to go party with Vegas

Sam: Hell yes remember what happens in

Mercy: In vegas stays in vegas

* * *

Woohoo Finally finished that chapter Well Next Chapter will be the party and some other stuff Wink wink Than after that im skipping two weeks where they come home from the tour with drama with Shane,pooch and ... baby bash Yep Baby face Because stuff is about to go down

Another thing is I will Like to give two shot outs to

QueenSized12 and NatashaBryant For being with me on this Story since i started it in June And for the ideas and awesome feed back ! Thank you guys for the support ! :))

Well until next time See ya

P.s Sorry for anymistakes


	6. Chapter 6

**Back in Las Vegas**

Mercy: omg that show was great cant wait to do it in the next city

Sam: Me too

Mercy: hey you ready to go party with Vegas

Sam: Hell yes remember what happens in

Mercy: In vegas stays in vegas

**In the Car**

Mercy: So whats the place we are going to so i can tweet my fans

Sam: BigBang

Mercy: Laughing hecka hard what kind of name is that

Sam; I dont even know so dont ask me

Mercy: Lol Kay Well i tweeted it

Sam: Kay

**Mercy phone rings with a message**

**Message from Kurt: Diva ! have you been on the internet their is pictures of Pooch and His co star Making out at a party in L.A**

Mercy: You have to be Kidding me

Sam: What happen

Mercy: Pooch cheated on me

Sam: Dang Really

Mercy: yeap this picture says it all shows him the pic

Sam: Dang what are you going to do

Mercy: Im not going to confront him until after the tour and Im going to Party like im single might do some body shots make out with a few dudes or just sleep with somebody

Sam: Wow

Mercy: Yeap Because after this trip me and him are over

Sam: And i might have chance

Mercy: You never know you might get lucky tonight wink wink

**At the Big Bang**

Sam: This club is banging

Mercy: right look at all are fans that came to party with us

Sam: yeah

Mercy: Well lets get this place popin

Sam: Lets do it !

**Slide in that thang, real deep game  
Bust it so good, girl what's my name?  
Hit it from the back, headboard swag  
When I talk shit shorty answer right back  
I be on her like  
Who booty is it? Who booty is it?  
Who booty? Who booty? Who booty is it?  
Who booty is it? Who booty is it?  
Who booty? Who booty? Who booty is it?**

Mercy: Ayeee I love this song ! Sam come twerk with me

Sam: Ive been dreaming about dancing with you

Mercy: Aha Sure ! But ill beat you wont be able to keep up

Sam: Challenge accepted

**On the Dance floor**

Dj: Ayeee ! Look Singer MercyJ And Sam Evans about to dance

Everybody in the club: Ayeeeeeeeeee !

Mercy: You ready to be brokin

Sam: Nope because nothing is going to get broke

Mercy: Aha Whatever turns around and starts grinding on sam

Sam; Aha didnt know you had it in you

Mercy: trust me you havent seen anything yet Pops her butt into sam twice

Sam; Groans

Mercy: Hey you come here

Fan: Yes

Mercy: Grabs her hand to hold onto her and starts twerkin into sam and dropping it than bringing it back in over and over And than starts moving her hips

Dj: Dangggg ! MercyJ is hittin it

Sam: Holding her hips *groans*

**The song ends and Mercy and Sam go out back to cool off**

Mercy: SO you still think i didnt break you

Sam: Umm no you Broke me ! I didnt think you had it in you

Mercy: Gets closer to him And says their is alot of things you dont know about me

Sam: Aha Mmm Mercy you Bad

Mercy: I know huh

Sam; Cocky much

Mercy: But you love it

Sam: Yes i do *Kisses her*

Mercy: Ive been waiting for you too do that all night *kisses him Back*

Sam: Really that surprising

Mercy: Not really

Sam: Kisses her again turns into a full blown make out session

**2mins later**

Mercy: Dang Sam you can kiss

Sam: I know thats why the ladies love me

Mercy: Aha and you call me cocky ?

Sam: yep buts its cool because we both are

Mercy: True well lets get back in their and party

**4 hours later Back at their hotel suite**

Mercy: That was Really fun we are going to have to do that in every city

Sam: Right im glad i got to party with you

Mercy: Lol me too

Sam: Sits down on the bed with his head on headboard

Mercy: Goes over to him straddles his lap and kisses him

Sam: Kisses back

Mercy: Starts grinding into him

Sam: Cedes We cant

Mercy: Why cant we you want this as bad as me

Sam: True But your still in a relationship

Mercy: Fine But we can make out right

Sam: Yes And Trust me Cedes you will be getting some But not today

Mercy: I know And they start making out again

**2 hours later**

Mercy: That make out session was great besides the taking a few mins to catch are breath before we were at each others throats

Sam: Right

Mercy: well we should go to bed we have 2 weeks ahead of us

Sam: Yeah Well night cede kisses her

Mercy: Night Kisses him back

**2 weeks later Back in L.A at Mercy House**

Mercy: Glad to be back home * Texts Pooch*: We need to talk come over*

**10 mins later doorbell rings**

Mercy: Hey

Pooch: hey tries to kiss her but she backs away

Mercy: Follow me to the living room

Pooch: Whats up

Mercy: How was your trip

Pooch: it was fun got alot of things done

Mercy: I bet you did

Pooch: How was yours

Mercy: great

Pooch: Thats good Baby

Mercy: Dont Babe Me Pooch

Pooch: Whats your problem

Mercy: What did you do when you came back from paris

Pooch: Nothing just chilled and relaxed

Mercy: This doesnt look like chilling Shows him the picture of him and his co star making out

Pooch: where did you get that from

Mercy: its all over the internet

Pooch: Oh

Mercy: Yeah oh Pooch We are done And i mean done

Pooch: Dont Play like you werent kisses evans on your tour you whore

Mercy: First of all im not a whore Just Because i kissed him on the check doesnt mean anything And Yeah Pooch call me whore all you want but atleast i dont mess with my co star behind my girlfriends back ! oh you didnt know i knew yeah for the past two weeks ive seen the pictures of you guys making out and laughing and shit But i really didnt care because the first time i found out i sad i was breaking up with your sorry ass and Living the single life ! So get the fuck out my house !

Pooch: But Baby I love you

Mercy: If you really loved me you wouldnt have called me and a whore and cheated Bye Pooch and dont let the door hit you on the way out

**After Pooch leaves Mercy tweets: Ayee ! Im single Again ! Time to Party Like A bad Mothafucka ! Hit me up with some parties in L.a**

**Gets text from Baby bash, Shane, and Sam**

**Baby bash: Aye I see that your single wanna be friends with benfits again ? Or something more**

**Sam: Aye Come over so we can finish what you started**

**Shane: You single ! Think i can get a date now ?**

Mercy: Danggggg ! Ughhhhhh ! Texts all them back:

**Mercy: Baby bash maybe you never know**

**Mercy: Sam Not tonight just need to be alone and think**

**Mercy: Shane Like i said No shane your my manager**

* * *

End of this Chapter I promis next Chapter it will be drama filled And i mean Drama Filled Well Any hope you guys enjoyed this

Until next time


	7. Chapter 7

**After Pooch leaves Mercy tweets: Ayee ! Im single Again ! Time to Party Like A bad Mothafucka ! Hit me up with some parties in L.a**

**Gets text from Baby bash, Shane, and Sam**

**Baby bash: Aye I see that your single wanna be friends with benfits again ? Or something more**

**Sam: Aye Come over so we can finish what you started**

**Shane: You single ! Think i can get a date now ?**

Mercy: Danggggg ! Ughhhhhh ! Texts all them back:

**Mercy: Baby bash maybe you never know**

**Mercy: Sam Not tonight just need to be alone and think**

**Mercy: Shane Like i said No shane your my manager**

Mercy: What have i gotten myself into

Phone rings

Mercy: Hello

Sam: I see that your single

Mercy: Yeah that what happens when someone cheats on you

Sam: So are you going to give us a chance

Mercy: Sam the only reason me and you made out a couple of times was because i was pissed at my ex and letting loose

Sam: So i was just your rebound for 2 weeks

Mercy: Pretty much

Sam: Hangs up the phone

**Next day At the studio**

Shane: How was your tour

Mercy: Great

Shane: Okay so you and Pooch all over

Mercy: Well yeah

Shane: And you went out with Baby bash before Pooch

Mercy: Wait what

Shane: Yeah it all over the internet check you twitter because Baby bash said something about you

Mercy: Huh ! Looks on twitter

**Baby bash: Had her for A year Lost her over Pooch Hall Now she is single again and ready to Mingle Its time for me to get Back the girl of my dreams MercyJ Is going to be mine again :)**

Mercy: The mess ! Is he serious im going to have to talk to him Ughhh

Shane: So did you go out with him for a year ?

Mercy: well kinda

Shane: By the way you are all over the internet The paps are saying that mercyJ is a player because you out with Baby bash than you went out with Pooch

Mercy: really Me and Baby bahs werent really together

Shane: Well its your problem not mine Anyway im giving the rest of the day off so you can sort you problems

Mercy: Well thank Bye Shane !

* * *

**Mercys House**

**Mercy: Calls baby bash**

**Baby bash: I guess you seen my twitter Post**

**Mercy: Well no duhh Why Are you doing this i thought we were going to keep what happen bewteen us on the down low**

**Baby bash: Hey its not my fault you left all of this for Pooch**

**Mercy: I didnt leave anything because we were not an item**

**Baby bash: Whatever you say mercy you were what ever you want to call it with me for a year**

**Mercy: What we had was nothing i had no feelings for you**

**Baby bash: But i have feelings for you and you know that thats why you broke it off**

**Mercy: no that is not why i broke it off and you know why i broke it off**

**Baby bash: Yeah yeah**

**Mercy: And now People think im some type of player the mess**

**Baby bash: You might as well be because i feel like ive been played**

**Mercy: Really aha**

**Baby bash: yes really because a week or so after you start going out with Pooch**

**Mercy: I had not Romantic feelings for you and if i did i brushed them off**

**Babyface: Whatever but just to let you know Im going to keep fighting for you and hangs up**

Mercy: Ughhhhhh !

**Checks text Messages**

**Kurt: told you this was going to get caught up with you**

**Sam: Dang ! Girl you Where with Babyface Well ill be damn i dont think ill ever have a chance**

Mercy: texts them back

**Mercy: kurt Shutup I dont know what to do ugh !**

**Mercy: Sam What do you mean by that i told you if i wasnt with Pooch at the time we would of been got together But like i said you never what could happen in the future...**

* * *

Short Chapter But you know I have a life to live And I Have been with family all week they come and go So yeah But i will update when i can so Until Next time

P.s Please review I know alot of people read this fic But i wont know what you like and dont like about it if you dont review Also Reviewing helps me with the story So feel free to write your opinions ideas and etc


	8. Chapter 8

Im back You guys Yayy !

Mercy: Ughhhhhh !

**Checks text Messages**

**Kurt: told you this was going to get caught up with you**

**Sam: Dang ! Girl you Where with Babyface Well ill be damn i dont think ill ever have a chance**

Mercy: texts them back

**Mercy: kurt Shutup I dont know what to do ugh !**

**Mercy: Sam What do you mean by that i told you if i wasnt with Pooch at the time we would of been got together But like i said you never what could happen in the future...**

* * *

Its Been A month since that Night and Mercy Hasnt talked to nobody since then( except Santana and Kurt) not even her family members nobody Know where shes been Not Even The paps ! But Mercy Keeps her fans updated telling them that she fine and having fun where she is at For the Moment. Baby bash has not given up since that night He has been saying the most nicest and cutest things about mercy on twitter at concerts and on interviews. Sam Has been keeping his calm he has given mercy her space and while hes given her her space he has been working on a new album. Shane for the past month has decided to give up on mercy and find him a new girl which is Rachel Berry the musical star surprisingly things have been going great for them and Shane thinks she could be the one.

**Mercy hiding place for the last Month Hawaii with Santana and Kurt**

Mercy: So you guys ready to go back to La tomorrow

Santana: Yeah thus last min vacation has been fun but its time to get back to are lives

Kurt: Right .. So mercy what are you going to do about the baby face and Sam thing since Shane has finally given up

Mercy: ahaha Very funny But your going to have to wait and see

Santana: Ugh I hate you

Mercy: I love you to Santan So lets get the packing so we can leave in the morning

Santana: Smiles

Kurt: Fine i cant wait to see what happens

Santana: Me too Kurt Me too

Mercy: Shut up you too and pack

**The Next Day Mercy is back in La at her House**

**Mercy Calls Baby bash**

**Baby bash: Hmm long time no see**

**Mercy: Aha Very Funny**

**Baby bash : So whats the reason you called**

**Mercy: Baby bash your an amazing guy but me and you are never going to happen Please go find a girl that can love you fully and not no one sided love**

**Baby bash : Wow you thought about this long and hard huh**

**Mercy: I only do whats best**

**Baby bash : I know Merce**

**Mercy: Im sorry im not the one im sure you will find a great girl like shane did**

**Baby bash; I know**

**Mercy: Dont give up Baby Face**

**Baby bash: I wont Thank you**

**Mercy: Your welcome catch you later love you**

**Baby bash: Love ya too Bye**

Mercy: That wasnt have bad Next is sam Ugh

**Calls Sam**

**Sam: Oooooo Looks whoose calling after a whole Month**

**Mercy: Very Funny sam wanna come over we need to talk**

**Sam: Okay See ya in a few**

Door Bell rings

Mercy: Hello hugs him and then kisses him which suprises sam

Sam: Huh wait what was that for

Mercy: Oh nothing sit we need to talk about us

Sam: What about us

Mercy: So you know how i was gone for a whole month

Sam: Yeah

Mercy: Well i was in Hawaii with Santana and Kurt

Sam: Oh

Meryc: And i had time to think about us and i know what i want

Sam: And that is

* * *

Oopps Left you guys hanging guess what you have to wait for the next update

Haha review And let me know what you think

P,s sorry for the delay and the mistakes this just came out of nowhere


	9. Chapter 9

**Au: So im sorry for leaving you guys hanging with my last update its just the new toni braxton movie was coming on and i didnt want to miss it so that chapter was cut short**

* * *

Mercy: Hello hugs him and then kisses him which suprises sam

Sam: Huh wait what was that for

Mercy: Oh nothing sit we need to talk about us

Sam: What about us

Mercy: So you know how i was gone for a whole month

Sam: Yeah

Mercy: Well i was in Hawaii with Santana and Kurt

Sam: Oh

Mercy: And i had time to think about us and i know what i want

Sam: And that is

Mercy: i want to try us out to see where its goes

Sam: Really ?

Mercy: Yes really Sam i feel like your the one

Sam: Okay

Mercy: Smiles hey why didnt you like panic when you found out i was gone

Sam: Well i know you so i know you needed your space to think about everything and gave it to you but i didnt think it would take a month

Mercy: Ahah shut up No it took a week and we decided to make it into a long needed vacation

Sam: Mhmm

Mercy: Kisses him

Sam: Kisses back

Mercy: Pulls away sorry have to un pack

Sam: really right ughh mercy you kill me

Mercy: aha i know smiles Help me un pack and ill reward you later

Sam: Promise

Mercy: laughs yes i promise

Sam: mhmm Lets get started than

* * *

The Next Sam and Mercy woke up to Mercys phone buzzing with messages By Kurt and Santana

**San: Wanky you two just wanky**

**Kurt: Diva Why havent you called what are you and sam doing Huh ?**

Mercy: Haha

Sam: Whats so funny

Mercy: Kurt and Santana

Sam: let me guess Santana said wanky and kurt said diva blah blah

Mercy: AHahahah pretty much

Sam: So what are we doing today

Mercy: Updating are twitter Page

Sam: Yeah Twitter official grabs his phone off the dresser

**Sam tweets: A picture of Mercy on her phone and Says Just waking up Chillin with Babe :****

**Mercy Tweets: A picture of them to Saying Waking up with this Dork ... Alone Time ;)**

Sam: You aint slick i saw you favored my tweet

Mercy: Ahah Shut up My phone Should Be ringing in 3 2 ..**I get so lonely, girl you're..**  
**can't wait for you to come and hold me, **  
**you are the one that made me feel like this, **  
**I should never be lonely**.

Mercy: Mouths told you and puts phone of speaker

**Santana: Wanky you two Just wanky i saw them tweets !**

**Mercy: Whatever satan**

**Santana: Anyway you too finally solved your shit and finally together**

**Sam: Yay !**

**Santana: Sam you better treat my girl right are i will go Rachett On you**

**Mercy: Laughing Omg laughing**

**Sam: Aye thats not funny i do not want to see a mexican girl go rachett**

**Mercy: That would be so funny**

**Sam: But I promise ill treat her right **

**Santana: You better Well imma leave you too alone Love you guys**

**Sam And Mercy: love you too Bye**

Mercy: Yeah im turning my phone off cuz i know kurt and thats going to be an long talk so ill talk to him later

Sam: Laughing

Mercy- I dont see how that is soo funny my best friends are nuts

Sam: Yeah but they only want whats best for you

Mercy: True but damn they should atleast give me some breathing space

Sam: Aaha wow

Mercy: Anyway I have to go in to the studio today since ive been m.i.a

Sam: Hhaha didnt you miss it

Mercy; Yeah i did time for producing more music i heard your doing a new album

Sam: Yess i am its called The real me

Mercy: The real you

Sam: Yes its just going to be about my love life and my family

Mercy: Oh you have a love life

Sam: Oh you got jokes now

Mercy: Maybe leans and kisses him

Sam: Kisses back Oh how much i love to continue this i have to go home and shower and you have to shower and go to work

Mercy: Ugh fine but you will be back later right

Sam: Of course ill text you or just stop by your studio since we are right next to each other

Mercy: True okay babe you better leave or youll never make it home

Sam: Smirks okay Bye Baby

Mercy: Bye kisses him one more time

After sam Leaves mercy turns her phone back on to see if kurt messaged her But he didnt so he must talked to Santana But she saw she had another message from a unknown number

Message says: ** Hey Mercedes Its your Ex Mike Chang ? Ring Bell Well long time no see and talk If your wondering i got your number from Brittney she got your number from Santana Phone. Well im in town and wondered if you like to catch up Miss you Mercedes Hope to see you Soon -Mike **

Mercy: Damn When my life is going good something just has to come and ruin it Well

Mercy answers back -** Mike ! Havent seen you in forever hope all is good ! Figures you got it from Brittney but its cool ! Sure i would love to see while your in town just message me the days your here for and i see what i cant set up :) Miss you too dork - Mercy J **

Mercedes: Time to take a shower and get ready for studio time

* * *

At the studio Mercy caught up with what its going on in shane life ! She is happy that he found some one who can love him back. Then Mercy got caught up on work and started recording and writing more songs

Now** its a few hours later and mercy is at home from the studio waiting for Sam to come over **

Doorbell rings

Mercy: Coming opens door

Sam: Hey Baby

Mercy: Hey walks them to the couch

Sam: How was the studio

Mercy: it was good glad to be back

Sam: you okay

Mercy: Yeah why

Sam: Its seems like something bothering you

Mercy: Can i ask you question

Sam: Yeah sure go ahead

Mercy: What would you do if a ex of yours contacts to you after all these years and ask to see while she is in town

Sam: Idk it just depends on what type of ex she was like a long time ex or and in love with you ask Why

Mercy: Because one of my exs contacted me saying he wanted to catch up

Sam: Who sma said through clenched teeth

Mercy: Mike chang

Sam: The famous Dancer

Mercy: Yeaah

Sam: you went out with him

Mercy: Suprising i know your not mad

Sam: Not really because if he tries something i know your going to shut him down quick

Mercy: Aww and thats why i love you

Sam: You lovvee mee ?!

Mercy: Yeeah How is it suprising Sam your it for me

Sam: And your it for me I love Mercedes Jones

Mercy: I love you too Sam Evans And kisses him

* * *

Aww aint the sweet i didnt want to get all lovely dovey and sappy at the end so i just left it at that

Weell thiis Story is Almost finish ! Booo !

I know i dont want to see it come to a end But its almost time

Make Sure you guys Review !

Btw Check my Profile And go Follow My tumblr for this Yeah it may seem empty But ive been Busy Latley But now that im on Spring break things will start to be posted

Love you all ! Until Next time

- Imaboutthatlife


	10. Chapter 10

Hey you guys Sorry about the delays ive been so Busy Today i graduated Middle school So Now i am a Freshman and yesterday was my bday which was the worst bday ever :( But anyway im back for another update and i hope you enjoy it P.s thanks to everybody who reviewed,followed, and Favorited my stories

* * *

After sam Leaves mercy turns her phone back on to see if kurt messaged her But he didnt so he must talked to Santana But she saw she had another message from a unknown number

Message says: ** Hey Mercedes Its your Ex Mike Chang ? Ring Bell Well long time no see and talk If your wondering i got your number from Brittney she got your number from Santana Phone. Well im in town and wondered if you like to catch up Miss you Mercedes Hope to see you Soon -Mike **

Mercy: Damn When my life is going good something just has to come and ruin it Well

Mercy answers back -** Mike ! Havent seen you in forever hope all is good ! Figures you got it from Brittney but its cool ! Sure i would love to see while your in town just message me the days your here for and i see what i cant set up :) Miss you too dork - Mercy J **

Mercedes: Time to take a shower and get ready for studio time

* * *

At the studio Mercy caught up with what its going on in shane life ! She is happy that he found some one who can love him back. Then Mercy got caught up on work and started recording and writing more songs

Now** its a few hours later and mercy is at home from the studio waiting for Sam to come over **

Doorbell rings

Mercy: Coming opens door

Sam: Hey Baby

Mercy: Hey walks them to the couch

Sam: How was the studio

Mercy: it was good glad to be back

Sam: you okay

Mercy: Yeah why

Sam: Its seems like something bothering you

Mercy: Can i ask you question

Sam: Yeah sure go ahead

Mercy: What would you do if a ex of yours contacts to you after all these years and ask to see while she is in town

Sam: Idk it just depends on what type of ex she was like a long time ex or and in love with you ask Why

Mercy: Because one of my exs contacted me saying he wanted to catch up

Sam: Who sam said through clenched teeth

Mercy: Mike chang

Sam: The famous Dancer

Mercy: Yeaah

Sam: you went out with him

Mercy: Suprising i know your not mad

Sam: Not really because if he tries something i know your going to shut him down quick

Mercy: Aww and thats why i love you

Sam: You lovvee mee ?!

Mercy: Yeeah How is it suprising Sam your it for me

Sam: And your it for me I love Mercedes Jones

Mercy: I love you too Sam Evans And kisses him

* * *

The Next day At Mercy House

Sam: Baby Wake up

Mercy: Ugh do i have to

Sam: Yes it already after ten

Mercy" Mhhm can we just stay in bed and chill

Sam: I wish i could lay down and "chill" with you but i have to go to the studio

Mercy: But baby

Sam: I know trust me we will have one of those chill days soon

Mercy: Promise

Sam: I promise *kisses her * Let me go take a shower and get ready

Mercy: Kay babe Love you

Sam: Love you too

An hour later sam comes out the bathroom in fitted jeans, fitted t shirt and some Jordans on

Mercy: You look sexy

Sam: Thank you babe

Mercy: Your very welcome *walks up to him gives him slow and deep kiss*

Sam: Babbee your going to make me late

Mercy: Sorry we will finish this later

Sam: Okay bye babe

Mercy: Bye sammy

Mercy gets a text from Mike saying he is free today so she invites him over so they can catch up Mercy tells him to come by in a hour

* * *

Hour Later

Mike rings the door bell

Mercy: Coming ! *opens door* heey Mike

Mike: Hi Mercedes Been awhile hasnt it

Mercy: Yes it has follow me to the hangout area

Mike: Sits down on the couch next to her

Mercy: So whats new

Mike: same old same old besides being famous

Mercy: Right ? have any kids ?

Mike: To have kids i would need to have a girlfriend

Mercy: Your single !

Mike: Yep and ready to mingle

Mercy: Dont mingle out in La its to much drama

Mike: I know every maginze or chanel i looked at you,sam, and baby bash was on it

Mercy: Aha i know it sucked ass

Mike: Ha

Mercy: So why you out in La for

Mike: I have show coming up with some top Singers this week

Mercy: Nice making money

Mike: Yep lots of it but you are too

Mercy: True

Mike: So what about you ? You with Sam now

Mercy: Yeah we are offically together

Mike: He is a lucky man

Mercy: Mike

Mike: What he is very lucky to have someone like you wish we stayed together

Mercy: Weell you shouldnt of cheated on me with Tina

Mike: Aha Dont wanna think about that at all that was a drunken mistake

Mercy: Okay than So the past is the past

Mike: Yeah anyway

Mercy: Hey mike how would like to choreograph my new music video

Mike: I would love to do that what song

Mercy: Body party

Mike: Mhhm that song mercy a little freak

Mercy: Aha Shut up

Mike; But i would love to that would seem so fun whats the video taking place in

Mercy:A bedroom most of it and some parts in the club

Mike: Like a said freakyy

Mercy: Aha You already know

Mike: True i know how you get

Mercy: Clears throat so i start filming this weekend so can you extend your stay

Mike: Yeah thats shouldnt be a problem

Mercy: Yeah well ill will text you the details for the video shoot and you see you than

Mike: Okay can i get a hug before you leave

Mercy: Sure hugs him and

Mike: Slaps her butt thanks for coming

Mercy: groans your welcome bye mike

* * *

**Later that weekend Mike helps Mercy film her new music video so it can premiere when she goes to 106&park in two weeks. While filming the video Mike and mercy go back to how they were in high school before they started dating really good friends. Sam is okay with that he knows Mercy friend zoned him on that little meeting they had. **

**Now it is the premiere date of her New Video Body Party at 106&park**

Bow wow: Now we are here with one of the hottest and sucessful singers in the game MercyJ

Mercy: Hii everybody

Bow wow: So it seems that you had your own love triangle going on with baby face and Sam Evans what happened since then Because you went m.i.a for a month and you come back and everybody sees you with Sam Evans

Mercy: Well me and Baby face Had some history and he wanted to get back together but at the time i was with pooch hall And Sam was trying to get at me after we did a song together. So then im pretty sure you guys know what with down with Pooch but if you didnt he cheated on me with his co star so i dumped his ass than baby face was trying to holla but i was starting to have feelings for sam So things just went down hill from their so I left for a month vacation with my two best friends to Hawaii. So when i cam back i talked to baby face we worked everything out. Then i talked to Sam we worked everything out and I know you guys so what we posted on twitter( they show the pic they posted) we got together and we have been going strong since And i can say im falling for him pretty hard

Bow Wow: Well damn your life has been a rollercoaster for the past few months im glad you guys can work everything out Wish you guys the best

Mercy: Thank you

Bow wow: Anyway tell us about your video Body Party that we will be premiering in a few moments

Mercy: Well the video is basically a girl telling her a man how she appreciates him and that her body is his party*winks at the audience*

Bow wow: Ooo Getting freaky i see

Mercy: just a little im good girl

Bow wow: Whatever you say mercy I see you

Mercy: Haha

Bow Wow: well on that note lets show the vide Role it

The video plays and everybody loves Mercy Because she is being sexy in the video without being trashy

Bow Wow: Love this video ! Thanks for coming out and premiering it with Us Mercy

Mercy: It was honor !

Bow wow: Well see you guys next time on 106&park

* * *

After her interview with 106&park Mercy goes to Sam house and spends time with him

Sam: Hey Babe so your interview and your video you were hot and sexy babe i loved it

Mercy: Thank you i try *kisses him* I missed you

Sam: I missed you too

Mercy: What did you do today

Sam: Went to the studio got a 2 songs done for my next album

Mercy: Thats great

Sam: I know its great

Mercy: aha i love you

Sam: love you too what about you show me how much you love me in the bedroom

Mercy: aha well lets get to it

Sam: Kisses her mm i love you

Mercy: kisses back love you too stops the kiss and runs to the bedroom

Sam: its like that Now I hope you don't have anything to do tomorrow morning and chases after her

* * *

**2 months Later Sam House/bedroom **

Mercy: gets up and runs to the bathroom

Sam: Baby you okay

Mercy: Throwing up

Sam: Goes to the kitchen to get her some water

Mercy: Thank you yeah i should be find i just had the urge to throw up

Sam: You sure you okay baby

Mercy: Yes now go cook something because i want to shower

Sam: Can i join

Mercy: No because you joining means that im getting clean

Sam: But baby

Mercy: No go cook

Sam: Bossy

Mercy: You like it

Sam: You sure

Mercy: Ugh pushes him out the bathroom and closes and locks the door

Sam: Reaches for the key

Mercy: Yells dont you dare use that key

Sam: Whines but mercedes

Mercy: Laughing go just go and cook

Sam: Fine

a hour later Mercy comes out in a cute summer dress with sandals

Sam: you look cute

Mercy: Thank you baby

Sam: Aha

Mercy: Gets a whiff of the food and goes running to the bathroom to throw up

Sam: Runs after her Baby you sure you okay this is the third time you have thrown up

Mercy: Not really this is really the third day

Sam: And you didnt tell me

Mercy: Its not that big of deal

Sam: Mercedes your health is a big deal

Mercy: Okay

Sam: you need to go to the doctors

Mercy: I will soon just not now ill make an appointment *throws up again*

Sam: Ill be back im going to get you some water

Mercy: Thanks

Sam: Comes back and gives the water to her

Mercy: Drinks it so what are we doing today

Sam: well you are making a appointment to the doctors

Mercy: Ugh fine give me the phone

Sam: Here

Mercy: Makes a appointment i will be going to the doctors today at 3

Sam: Kay want me to go with you

Mercy: No its cool dont you have to go to the studio

Sam: Yeah hey Mercedes I have question to ask you

Mercy: go ahead

Sam: Move in with me

Mercy: Wait Huh

Sam: Move in with me you barley go home anymore and you have half of your clothes here

Mercy: Yeah ill move in with you

Sam: Really

Mercy: Yes really baby i can really see myself spending the rest of my life with you

Sam: Aww Baby *fist pumps* I love you

Mercy: I love you too

Sam: Lets start moving next week

Mercy: Sounds like a plan

Sam: Well im going to take a shower

Mercy: Kay give me a kiss im going to go i have some things i have to do

Sam: Okay Kisses her Bye Baby love you

Mercy: Love you too

* * *

Doctors Office

: Hello Mercedes what brings you here

Mercy: Lets see ive been throwing up for the past few days, ive been sore, and also ive been really tired

: Well lets have you take a blood test Because i think i know whats going on but i want to make sure

mercy: Okay

20 mins later

: So Mercy...

* * *

TBC ! Whats up guys ! So What do you guys think is wrong with Mercedes ? Leave your answers in the review Box ! :) Well i hope you guys enjoy this update see you soon

P.S Review Review Review

-Imaboutthatlife


End file.
